Desde el Corazón
"Desde el Corazón" "Some Things Never Change" es una canción escrita por Robert Lopez y Kristen Anderson-Lopez, y cantada por Anna, Elsa, Kristoff y Olaf en la película Frozen II. Letra en Español Latino Anna: Si, ya el frío cerca parece Y ya todo envejece Y el otoño mueve así las nubes que se van Plantas que adornaban hoy fertilizan Olaf: También se marchita nuestra hojita Anna: Y por eso creo que certezas hay Sí, cambios no verás Si tu mano o en la mía va Cambios no hallarás Anna y Olaf: En lo que nos acerca más Anna: Al igual que rocas Que en la pared Siempre seguras son Cambios no verás En un abrazo del corazón Kristoff: Las hojas ya se desprenden Sven, tal vez lo que viene ya llegue Kristoff como Sven: ¿Es que ya es al fin la hora de aclarar si dice sí? Kristoff: Soy malo para planear bien qué sucede Anillos en qué modo se ofrecen Kristoff como Sven: Pues por eso dame lo romántico a mí Kristoff: Sí, cambios no verás En lo que amo y que firme es Cambios no hallarás En un reno y su sencillez Mas si me propongo actuar en verdad Tendré una gran actitud ¿verdad? Kristoff como Sven: Cambios no verás Kristoff: Sven la fuerza la tienes tú Elsa: Hay viento inquieto ¿En él vendrá la voz que escucho? ¿Qué se aproxima? Cambiar no es algo que deseara hoy Los días tan bellos No puedo congelar Quiero conservarlos Más hoy elijo el día Disfrutar Coro: Ya el frío cerca parece Olaf: Y tus ustedes con él envejecen Anna: Hoy damos gracias bajo Anna y Kristoff: El cielo otoñal Coro: Porque tenemos un reino abundante Cantemos y que haya más bailes Elsa: Y es mi misión que vean que Arendelle se ha de elevar Anna: Se va a elevar Coro: Se va a elevar Se va a elevar Cambios no verás Aunque nada es como fue Cambios no hallarás Lo que viene incierto es Venga lo mejor Pase al fin lo peor Es muy fugaz el hoy Cambios no verás Anna: En mi abrazo del corazón Elsa: Desde el corazón Olaf: Desde el corazón Kristoff: Desde el corazón Anna: Abrazo del corazón Letra en Inglés Anna: Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder And we're all getting older And the clouds are moving on with every autumn breeze Peter Pumpkin just became fertilizer Olaf: And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser Anna: That's why I rely on certain certainties Yes, some things never change Like the feel of your hand in mine Some things stay the same Anna and Olaf: Like how we get along just fine Anna: Like an old stone wall that'll never fall Some things are always true Some things never change Like how I'm holdin' on tight to you Kristoff: The leaves are already fallen Sven, it feels like the future is callin' Kristoff as Sven: Are you tellin' me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee? Kristoff: Yeah, but I'm really bad at planning these things out Like candlelight and pulling of rings out Kristoff as Sven: Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me Kristoff: Yeah, some things never change Like the love that I feel for her Some things stay the same Like how reindeers are easier But if I commit and I go for it I'll know what to say and do... right? Kristoff as Sven: Some things never change Kristoff: Sven, the pressure is on you Elsa: The winds are restless Could that be why I'm hearing this call? There's something coming I'm not sure I want things to change at all These days are precious Can't let them slip away I can't freeze this moment But I can still go out and seize this day Coro: Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah The wind blows a little bit colder Olaf: And you all look a little bit older Anna: It's time to count our blessings Anna and Kristoff: Beneath an autumn sky Coro: We'll always live in a kingdom of plenty That stands for the good of the many Elsa: And I promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly Anna: Our flag will always fly Coro: Our flag will always fly Our flag will always fly Some things never change Turn around and the time has flown Some things stay the same Though the future remains unknown May our good luck last May our past be past Time's moving fast, it's true Some things never change Anna: And I'm holdin' on tight to you Elsa: Holdin on tight to you Olaf: Holdin' on tight to you Kristoff: Holdin' on tight to you Anna: I'm holdin' on tight to you. Videos File:Desde el Corazón File:Desde el Corazón (De "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) File:Some Things Never Change (From "Frozen 2" Audio Only) File:Some Things Never Change (From "Frozen 2" Instrumental Audio Only) File:Some Things Never Change (From "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) Categoría:Próximo Categoría:Frozen 2 Categoría:2019 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Canciones de Frozen 2